


Snow

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nooks, WHO KNOWS IF ILL FINISH IT, WOW IM REALLY DOING A MULTICHAPTER FIC, thisll probably be 7 chaps one for each day of a week but who knows lmfao, yeah im putting more homestuck in but its n o t homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOD I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE<br/>im so sorry<br/>also this is sort of where the heat part kicks in so,,, yeah</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was fucking cold.

Craig had been caught out in a snowstorm on his way home and his car had decided to run out of gas. He'd only been making a quick run downtown, so he didn't even have his phone on him to call somebody. The only thing he could do was sit in the driver's seat with the heat on full blast, curled up on himself, waiting it out until daybreak when he could walk a ways, or at least stand outside his car and try to flag somebody down.

He'd fallen asleep about eleven, bored out of his mind; and when he was startled awake by a knock on his window, his first choice was to look at the time. 12:43. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching out his sore muscles. He glanced out of the car window, convinced it had just been the wind - to his surprise there was a face staring back at him. In all honesty it made him jump. He hadn't really been expecting someone to actually be there. After a split-second of decision making he threw open the door and pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

"Need a hand?" A British voice called to him over the wind. He nodded. He was already starting to shiver. He wasn't physically big, and he found himself more perceptible to cold than his bandmates seemed to be

He followed the slightly taller man to the road, where there was a black Mercedes with its lights on, engine growling. He slid into the passengers side and took off his snow-coated jacket. It was a lot warmer in here than in his old van - he only really drove it to downtown and back, when he didn't really need a lot of things from his car. The driver slid into the opposite seat, huffing and shaking snow off of himself.

They drove in silence. The snow was falling heavier and faster and thicker; Craig could see it piling up on the sides of the road. The car slowed down as they entered the city again; it wasn't long before the Brit pulled into the driveway of an expensive-looking house with a gate.

"Sorry," The driver gave him a sheepish smile, "It's just getting dangerous."

"I understand about that." Craig shrugged. "You don't mind me crashing here?"

"I don't care." The Brit nodded, shooting him a slightly nervous glance. "My roommate might, but.. well, it's not like you can go anywhere in this."

Craig hummed in agreement. He grabbed his now slightly wet jacket and pulled it back on for the brief trip up to the house. The two of them half-ran up to the door, and in the pause Craig couldn't stop shivering, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The Brit fumbled a little before jamming the key in the lock and throwing open the door. Both stumbled into the warm entry hallway and the other slammed the door shut. Craig immediately stripped his jacket off, shaking snow from his clothes and hair.

"What a storm," He muttered. The Brit nodded, letting brown hair fall out from under his hat when it swept off.

"So, uh.. name's Jacky."

Craig frowned. Jacky.. Jacky..

"Vincent?" He asked slowly, piecing things together. Jacky nodded, huffing softly.

"So - wait. So - wait. Your roommate.."

"Is Ronnie."

Craig opened and closed his mouth several times. He leaned back against the wall. He was stuck here now, too - there was no way anyone was going anywhere in that kind of snow.

"Look," Jacky said softly. "He doesn't even have to know you're here. You just gotta keep quiet, and out of his way."

"How in hell am I supposed to do that?" Craig shook his head. He didn't see a way he could make it out of the house in one piece, let alone alive. "The dude basically has like, a sense of me or something. He's gonna find out I'm here, and he's gonna kill me."

"Nah. He doesn't want to go back to jail, remember?" Jacky rolled his eyes. "Besides, hopefully this'll only be for one night. If all goes well we can get you out of here before he finds out at all."

Craig could still see a million holes in the plan, but he'd resigned himself to this kind of fate by now. He followed Jacky through a nicely furnished living room, down another hallway to a bedroom, which he assumed to be the guest bedroom. Jacky stopped on the way to grab a spare set of clothes for him, and handed them to him before wishing him goodnight and exiting.

Craig took a moment to exhale, moving over to where snow was piling up against the window. The attached bathroom and shower were calling his name, but he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering to Ronnie, somewhere in the house. His spine crawled; he grimaced.

It was a long time before he dragged himself away from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE  
> im so sorry  
> also this is sort of where the heat part kicks in so,,, yeah

He woke up the next morning sore. He couldn't exactly figure out why. He chalked it up to the way he'd fallen asleep in his car the previous night. He yawned and stretched, sliding out of bed and pulling on the clothes Jacky had given him. He'd slept naked; the house was warm, and under the blankets, it had been incredibly hot. At that moment there was an explosion of noise from the living room, and he paused, staring at the door. After a pause it flew open. Ronnie looked livid, and Craig would have been lying if he said he wasn't afraid for his life.

"Get out of my fucking house."

"Fine," Craig said simply, raising his hands. "Just let me grab my jacket. It's kinda cold, you know."

He huffed, sliding past Ronnie into the hallway. His coat was hanging on a chair in the living room - no wonder Ronnie had found him out. Honestly, he was kind of surprised Ronnie wasn't punching his face in. He slid the jacket on.

"Ronnie?" He heard Jacky call timidly from the entry hall. "There's a bit of a problem."

"What now?" Ronnie growled.

"Uh, we're.. we're kind of snowed in. There's no getting in or out."

"What?"

Craig paused, looking up. Ronnie shoved past him; he glared after the other, holding his shoulder as though Ronnie had broken it. After a minute or two Ronnie shouted, "God damn it!" Then the older singer stormed back in and returned his glare.

"I guess you stay then," He spat venomously. "But stay the fuck away from me. Got it?"

"I didn't want to be around you anyway." Craig retorted, sneering and pulling his jacket back off. "Trust me, Radke, I'd prefer to be anywhere but here."

"You-"

"Me." Craig smirked. Ronnie looked incredulous. Snorting, Craig turned on his heel and started back to "his" room. If he was stuck here, he may as well shower, he figured. Then a hand fell on his shoulder; he was slammed into the wall. Ronnie was in his face, and he could literally see the older shaking with anger. It gave him a fleeting sense of satisfaction, knowing he could so easily get under Ronnie's skin. Entering from the hallway, Jacky's eyes widened; Craig gave his head a miniscule shake, telling him everything was alright.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners, Mabbitt?" Ronnie growled. "Like not leaving in the middle of a conversation?"

"Oh, was that what that was?" Craig answered sarcastically, huffing as one of Ronnie's hands flew to his throat. "Sorry, I couldn't tell. I rather thought it was me, burning you, and you, needing ice."

Ronnie's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. Craig could physically see him reining in his temper. He grinned triumphantly, satisfied to the depths of his heart that he'd irritated Ronnie so thoroughly. If Ronnie was going to be a dick, so was he; two could play at that game.

"Get the _hell_ ," Ronnie hissed finally, letting him go. "Out of my sight, you arrogant little prick."

"Can do." Craig brushed himself off and harrumphed, turning away and heading into his room. Once he'd shut the door he subconsciously rubbed his neck. It had felt kind of weird, to be choked; and yet, it was also a little arousing. He huffed. Maybe that was a side of himself he should explore sometime - he'd never really tried the whole BDSM thing. And hell, it could be fun.

Just, maybe not with Ronnie.

Maybe Jacky. Jacky was cute. And British.

Quickly he shed his clothes and grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet. He had to admit; as much as he hated Ronnie, this was a damn nice house. Irritably his stomach growled, which gave him a game-plan. He would shower and then go find some breakfast, God help any person or object that got in his way.

With these thoughts in mind he sat the towels on the counter and stepped into the shower, where he puzzled over it. It was hella different from his own shower back home, which he thought about wistfully as he finally figured out how to turn this one on and immediately jumped back from the cold water. Finally he managed to get the water to a proper temperature, one that wasn't literally freezing him to death, and began to wash. He wasn't one to take a long time in the shower; he didn't see a point. Get in, wash off, get out. Simple.

He was washing his hair when there was a searing pain in his lower abdomen. He hissed through his teeth, hitting the wall of the shower. He couldn't think straight. What the hell was going on? He'd been in pain before; but this was agony. His knees gave way under him and he hit the floor with a dull thud, clutching the area. His breathing was suddenly ragged, and it was all he could do not to cry.

After a minute, as he was regaining control, there was a knock on the door. Biting his lip hard enough to nearly draw blood, he tried to find some sort of purchase on the wall to get up again.

"What the fuck are you doing in there?" He heard Ronnie call. "Are you fuckin' throwing things?"

"No," He answered, voice tight. "Just - uh - slipped."

"Well, don't die, 'cause that would be blamed on me probably."

"I'm making an attempt not to."

His stomach was jolting uncomfortably. He felt dizzy and sick, and he had to take a minute to try to breathe again, panting softly, water cascading down his body - he was shaking violently.

He managed to hit the water and turn it off. That was the end of that. He stumbled out of the shower and grabbed for a towel, which he put on his head and briefly dried off his hair. The other towel he wrapped around himself, before settling on the toilet, wrapped in towels, head bowed, whimpering softly in pain. He knew what it was now; he'd gone into heat for the month, and he hadn't been able to take his medicine to ease the symptoms. It hurt like hell and he really, really wanted to rip out his internal organs.

After a moment light shone in from the towel. He hid his face for a moment, then glanced up. Ronnie was frowning at him, one eyebrow raised incredulously.

"What's wrong with you now?" The older huffed irritably. "Why are you pouting like a five year old?"

"'Cause I am a five year old?" Craig suggested, then cringed a little at another jolt in his stomach. Oh, no - he was not getting the hots for Ronnie. No way. He refused it. It was just his heat making him lust after every living thing, that was it.

"I'd believe it," Ronnie grumbled.

"It's just - personal problems." Craig grimaced, shifting. "Nothing to worry about."

Ronnie quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a moment. Craig began to blush involuntarily as heat fluid rose to his entrance and slipped out, into the toilet. Ronnie's expression changed; irritable to shock and then something akin to glee.

"You're a sub?"

"Shut up," Craig muttered. "I didn't ask to be."

"That's funny!" Ronnie grinned. "You, of all people! You've got everybody fooled into thinking you're a dom!"

"If I didn't hurt so bad I'd punch you in the face," Craig grumbled. "I don't tell anyone 'cause I don't want anyone getting any ideas. And that includes you, mister." He poked Ronnie's chest, huffing. Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Mabbitt, I'm not interested in fucking you. But now I have blackmail material."

"Oh, yeah. Great. Wonderful. You know what, I'm gonna skip breakfast and just, go to bed, and maybe this'll all have been a nightmare."

Slowly, gingerly, he unfolded and stood up, wrapping the towel firmly around his body. He could barely walk, though; and after a moment Ronnie huffed and picked him up bridal style. He squeaked and then huffed.

"I can do it."

"No you can't," Ronnie answered, rolling his eyes. "Shut up and let me carry you, Mabbitt."

"You're a dick." Craig complained.

"I know."

Ronnie laughed, setting Craig on the bed. Craig pouted at him. "Can you at least grab my clothes?"

"Only because I don't want you running around my house naked."

Craig huffed as Ronnie re-entered the bathroom briefly, then returned with his clothes. Craig made shooing motions, and Ronnie grinned cheekily at him before leaving.

As Craig got dressed and then slid into bed, still cramping, he couldn't help but think he was doomed.

* * *

 He slept for a long while. Or, at least, that's what it felt like. It was nearly 1 by the time he'd woken up, not that he could tell by the windows - it was completely covered with snow. He stretched and yawned. His stomach growled at him, so he made that his first mission: get out of bed, and find something to eat.

He wasn't cramping as bad now. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. His bare feet made little noise on the carpet as he padded out of the bedroom and wandered into the living room. Jacky was laid out on the couch, and nodded to Craig when he entered. Craig waved back, yawning and heading for the kitchen.

He rummaged through the cabinets and finally decided on something small and chocolatey. He knew he wasn't supposed to have chocolate when in heat, but honestly? He didn't give two fucks. He'd have all the chocolate he wanted, fuck anybody else.

He re-entered the living room. Jacky sat up and patted the seat next to him, which Craig took gratefully, curling up in a ball and nibbling on his chocolate. Jacky reached over and lightly rubbed his lower back; he huffed softly, shifting up into the other's touch.

"You know you're not supposed to have caffeine," Jacky commented down to him, one eyebrow raising. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Fuck that shit. It makes me feel better."

Jacky shrugged. "Whatever works, man."

For a few moments they were silent, watching whatever stupid sitcom was on. They were kind of limited; Craig just felt lucky they had TV at all.

"So, wait," He said after a few moments, nibbling on chocolate. "The house is like, covered in snow. How do we still have-"

"Generator," Jacky answered before he could finish. "It's down in the basement. Ronnie usually keeps it well-stocked so he doesn't run out of power."

Craig frowned. "Huh."

"He's not that bad, you know." Jacky glanced down. Craig huffed.

"He's a dickhead."

"Well, yeah. But that's just him."

"He didn't even properly break up with me." Craig frowned, sitting up and pulling his legs up. Fuck it, if Ronnie didn't like it, he should say so. "I woke up to a note that said 'I love you so much' and the TV on to the news where he was being fucking arrested. He didn't even tell me he was wanted by the police."

Jacky's head tilted. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter," Craig muttered. "He was probably too high to remember it, anyway."

"Too high to remember what?" Ronnie had come from downstairs. He'd obviously just gotten out of the shower; he wasn't wearing a shirt, and there was a towel on his head.

"I was too high to remember a lot of things."

"It was nothing important," Craig answered, trying not to sound too irritated, although it was hard, especially with the way his gut twisted. He didn't want Ronnie to make him feel like this. He swallowed the last of the chocolate and stood up.

"Craig-"

"I'm gonna go lay down."

Craig huffed, putting his hands in his pockets and absconding back into the hallway. He had reached for the handle when Ronnie grabbed his shoulder, frowning. He took a deep breath before turning to face the older male.

"What?"

"What were you talking about, just now?"

"I told you. Nothing important. At least, nothing you'd care about."

"Tell me, Mabbitt."

Craig narrowed his eyes; Ronnie met his gaze evenly. Finally he pulled himself out of the other's grip and folded his arms.

"I was just telling him about when you.. left." Craig rolled his eyes. Ronnie shifted, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Look.. I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, whatever. Ron, you didn't even explain anything. You fucking left me by myself."

"Craig, I'm sorry, okay? It was a dumbass move, I was high and stupid."

"Sorry's not going to cut it!" Craig snapped. "You lied to me. You said you had a fight with your dad and needed a place to stay. I believed you. And then I wake up, and you're gone, and on the news they're saying you'd been arrested. I loved you, I _needed_ you, and you lied to me and you _left me there by myself_. I thought you hated me. I thought you had fucking used me just to - just for some sick twisted fantasy in your head. So don't you dare think sorry is going to be enough to cover up what you did."

He slammed the door in Ronnie's face, leaving the older man looking shocked and hurt.

* * *

  
He didn't come out for lunch. There was a TV in the room, so he didn't see a point in leaving. Sometime later Jacky brought him dinner, which he accepted gratefully.

"He's hurt, you know," The Brit informed him, leaning on the wall. He shifted guiltily. In retrospect, he might have been a little harsh. He wasn't sure where he'd gotten that much anger from.

"Yeah," Craig mumbled. "I guess I should have been.. gentler."

"Actually, I don't think so. You got your point across - you're making him open his mind before his mouth."

Craig shrugged, munching on a piece of chicken. "Should I apologize?" He asked after a moment.

"That's up to you. I wouldn't, personally, he kind of deserved it, but I guess if you really feel that bad about it then you can."

"I think - I don't know. I'll give it until tomorrow morning."

Jacky nodded and moved to leave. In the doorway the guitarist paused, as though he was going to say something; but then he exited, shutting the door gently. Craig sighed softly to himself, pushing the plate away. His head hurt, and he was starting to cramp a little again.

He was in for another rough night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM!!!! SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> school is out now tho so hopefully i can work on it more??

Waking up in the morning was absolute _hell_.

For a while Craig simply laid in bed, curled up around his pillow, on his side, biting it as though it could take away the pain - and the arousal. He hurt because he was hard - or was he hard because he hurt? He couldn't tell anymore. Everything hurt and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

After a while - he didn't know how long, he wasn't keeping track - he heard the door open. He didn't look up or open his eyes; he just, maybe, curled a little tighter around the pillow and let out a soft whimper. Quiet footsteps approached him; the bed dipped, and a hand began to rub his back gently. His nose scrunched and he arched into the touch.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He heard Ronnie huff.

"Dunno," He mumbled thickly in response, shoulders hunching as the older's fingertips brushed between his shoulderblades.

"Maybe you should try and eat something," Ronnie suggested. "It might make you feel better."

"Nuh-uh." Craig shook his head. "W'nna sleep."

"You can't sleep your problems away, Mabbitt." Ronnie chided lightly.

"Watch me."

"Come on, at least sit up." Ronnie wrapped both arms around the younger and pulled him into a sitting position. He whined lowly, leaning into Ronnie's warm chest. Ronnie snorted.

"Hurts," Craig complained, pressing his face against Ronnie's neck. "A lot."

"Well, unfortunately, there's not a whole lot I can do." Ronnie answered. Craig crawled into his lap, curling up against him. He could feel how badly Craig was shaking; it made his heart twist kind of painfully. In a vague attempt to comfort the other, he began to rub Craig's stomach gently under the pillow. After a few minutes Craig exhaled, slowly beginning to relax. Ronnie hoped that meant he could let go and leave Craig with breakfast. Craig, however, had different ideas.

"Stay with me?" Craig whined softly, glancing up. Ronnie hesitated, biting his lip, trying to avoid Craig's pathetic gaze.

"I mean.. I.."

"Please?"

Ronnie let out a sigh. "Fine. Just once. And not forever, I do still have shit to do."

Craig murmured agreement, pressing closer to the other. Ronnie huffed, a little irritated but moreso worried. He wasn't good with sub shit; he had no idea what was healthy or anything like that. And he wasn't kidding - if Craig died he'd somehow managed to be blamed for it. So he sat with Craig, one arm around the smaller man, the other keeping himself from falling back.

"Ron?" Craig asked after a moment, without looking up. Ronnie hummed to show he'd heard. "What makes you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," Ronnie said gruffly. "I never hated you. I'm pissed at you, yeah. I'm disappointed in you, yeah. But I don't hate you. And I think it's because, and no offense, you're a fucking dumbass. You preach about peace and then turn around and talk shit."

"That's.. it's complicated. But just.. I don't really mean any of the stuff I say."

"Then don't say it. It's actually really simple."

"Like I said, it's complicated. It's not as easy as just, giving it up. I don't know. Maybe I'm just an idiot."

"Don't say that." Ronnie nudged him gently. "It'll take time. Just make an effort, okay?"

"Mmkay," Craig sighed. "No promises, but.. I'll try."

They were quiet for a while. Finally Craig glanced up. Ronnie had steadied himself and now with his free hand was playing on his phone. It took Ronnie a moment to notice Craig watching him.

"What's up?" The older frowned down at him, "Do you need something?"

"No," Craig mumbled, wrapping both arms around Ronnie's neck and nuzzling up under Ronnie's chin. "Just thinking." Ronnie's fingers stroked his jaw, tilting his head up. Slowly, gently, Ronnie leaned down and kissed him. He let out a sigh, pressing up into it. The feel of Ronnie's lips on his own was so familiar it made his heart ache. Then the door opened and they jumped away, Ronnie swearing loudly. Craig's cheeks flushed a violent red.

"I'm so sorry, holy shit," Jacky said breathlessly. "I was just - making sure everything was alright.."

"Fine," Ronnie said curtly, standing up. "Nice talk, Mabbitt."

And just like that they were back to the way they'd been the past two days. Craig huffed softly.

"Great," He muttered. "Absolutely wonderful, yep."

Ronnie brushed past Jacky, looking bitter. Craig glared at the wall.

"I'm sorry," Jacky said again, and meant it. "I didn't mean to.. interrupt."

"It's fine," Craig sighed, running a hand through his hair, anger melting. It wasn't Jacky's fault; it was mostly his own. "Just got.. carried away. I'll come out after I shower and eat some breakfast."

"Okay," Jacky agreed, looking embarrassed. The door clicked shut, and Craig flopped back with a groan. He'd probably just fucked up any chance of being friends with Ronnie ever again. Way to go.

Finally he dragged himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. His shower was subdued, and for the first time he decided not to put on eyeliner. He dressed and wolfed down the breakfast Ronnie had brought him. His lips still tingled from where Ronnie had kissed him.

He figured Ronnie was upstairs, because the only person he saw was Jacky when he left his room. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to Jacky, though, so instead he moved back into his room to watch TV alone. He was feeling pretty anti-social at the moment and he wasn't exactly sure why.

Well, no, that was a lie. He knew exactly why. He couldn't get Ronnie off of his mind. He laid back on the bed, exhaling, and put the pillow over his face. Why did Ronnie have to make things so fucking complicated? Why couldn't he have just made it home on time like he was supposed to? He hated the way his heart flipped when Ronnie smiled and he hated the way he longed after the older singer, longed to be held and kissed and loved the way Ronnie used to. He let out a long groan into the pillow, rolling over onto his stomach.

God fucking damn it.

He finally came out around lunchtime to get food. He avoided eye contact with both Jacky and Ronnie, who were in the living room. Lunch, lunch, lunch.. He frowned up at the cabinets. He was horrible at decision making when it came to food, especially now. Without thinking about it he began to worry his lower lip with his teeth, arms folded, scanning the food. Now that he was thinking about it, was he actually really hungry, or was he telling himself he was hungry? He shrugged and grabbed a blueberry poptart from the box. Better to be safe than sorry - although if he brought it back up he would still be sorry. Whatever. Almost as soon as he'd popped them in the toaster, Ronnie entered, huffing softly as he leaned on the door frame. Craig kept his back to the older male, trying to keep his breathing - and heartrate - in check.

"Look," Ronnie sighed when Craig's fingers began to tap on the counter. "You could at least-"

"Don't," Craig said shortly. "Don't tell me what I 'could' do. I don't want to hear it."

"All I'm saying is-"

"I don't care. Sorry, not sorry, I just want to get my food and go. I'm not in the mood to listen to your bitching."

He could tell he was pissing Ronnie off but honestly, he didn't care. Let Ronnie be pissed off if he wanted to be. It made no difference to Craig.

"I'm trying," Ronnie said after taking a deep breath. "To be civil. Do you have any idea how hard you're making it?"

"Yeah."

The poptarts popped up. Fucking finally - he could get his shit and leave. His room had plenty of movies to pick from, so he didn't even need to stay out longer than this. He put them on a plate, smiled pretend-sweetly at Ronnie, and shouldered his way past into the hall. He'd just reached his room when his shoulders were grabbed roughly. He yelped, dropping the plate; it didn't shatter, thank fucking god, but his poor poptarts!

The next moment he was distracted; Ronnie shoved him into his room, shut the door, and then promptly slammed him into said door. He winced, glaring at Ronnie.

"What the fuck?" He snapped, shoving at Ronnie's chest. Ronnie grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head.

"Just shut up," The older growled before crashing their lips together again. Craig's anger melted into shock, and he gasped softly into the kiss, giving Ronnie the perfect chance to slip his tongue in. Craig fell easily into the role he'd always played, going submissive under Ronnie's touch. Ronnie pulled back after a moment. Craig was practically panting, his cheeks flushed, lips swollen and bruised with the force Ronnie used.

"What the fuck, man?" Craig repeated softly, licking his lips. Ronnie moved to his neck, biting lightly, leaving little red marks and making Craig's knees go weak.

"I hate you so much," Ronnie muttered against his throat, palming the front of his jeans.

"I haven't even - _ah_ \- done anything yet." Craig couldn't help bucking forward, biting his lower lip.

"That's the problem, asshole. There's nothing for me to hate about you, and now I'm _feeling_ shit for you again."

"So basically," Craig hesitated, trying not to shudder because fuck, the pressure of Ronnie's hand on his crotch was making it hard to think, "You're making out with me and getting me hard because you hate the fact you're falling in love with me?"

"Pretty cliche, isn't it?" Ronnie laughed softly. "Like in a porno or something."

"You're ruining the moment." Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, whatever. Back to the good stuff."

Ronnie's lips connected to his jawline again, fingers popping open the button on his jeans. He automatically slipped his arms around the other's shoulders, letting Ronnie lift him and carry him to the bed. His back hit the mattress and then Ronnie was between his legs, grinding hard against him.

"Fuck - mh-" His back arched slightly, letting Ronnie slide his shirt off. The older man's mouth was on his nipples quickly, sucking lightly, tugging on the sensitive buds with his teeth. Craig whimpered, fingers tangling in Ronnie's hair. Ronnie trailed his kisses down Craig's navel, sliding off Craig's jeans as he went. He ran his tongue over the bulge in Craig's boxer-briefs, drawing an embarrassingly loud moan from the shorter singer.

"And this time, no interruptions," Ronnie purred, tugging Craig's underwear down. Craig exhaled in relief as his cock sprung to attention, throbbing and pink, aching to be touched. Ronnie's fingers wrapped around it, stroking lightly.

"Ronnie - fuck.." Craig's hips lifted into his hand. Ronnie's tongue slid along his open nook, collecting the heat fluid. Craig's grip tightened on the dark locks between his thighs, gasping and whining softly. Ronnie's mouth worked wonders on the tender pink skin, teeth tugging lightly on his lips, tongue rolling around the opening.

"Please," Craig whimpered, his head back. "Please please please I need you Ronnie, I need you so badly inside me.. mnn.."

"Patience, Mabbitt." Ronnie smirked up at him, kissing up to run his tongue around the base of Craig's cock. "I'll fuck you eventually, don't worry."

"Want you now," Craig complained, glancing down to meet Ronnie's smug brown gaze. "Please?"

Ronnie didn't answer, instead simply licking up the bottom of Craig's length and then wrapping his mouth around the head, sucking lightly. Craig keened, bucking up. "R-Ronnie - fuck - oh _fuck_ -"

Ronnie had taken him in completely, deepthroating all of him. Craig threw his legs over Ronnie's shoulders and moaned - he didn't care how loud or sluttish it sounded, Ronnie was _amazing_. After a few bobs of his head, Ronnie pulled back and moved up to kiss him again. Craig whined pathetically into the older's lips, rocking back as best he could; his legs were still firmly over Ronnie's shoulders, effectively bending him in half. Ronnie growled possessively.

"Mine - you're fucking mine, got it?" Ronnie muttered, moving down to leave hickies on his neck. Craig nodded, head tilting obediently. "Good boy."

He popped open his own jeans and tugged his cock out, letting it rest against Craig's nook. Craig pressed back, keening softly.

"Please, Daddy, don't make me wait anymore. Please?"

"Tell me what you want, baby."

Craig swallowed thickly before answering. "Want you inside me," He whispered, fingers twisting in the bedsheets. "Wanna feel your big cock inside me, Daddy."

Ronnie pressed the head in teasingly, raising one eyebrow. Craig pouted, although he'd started to shake.

"Want all of your cock inside me," He corrected himself hopefully.

"Good boy," Ronnie murmured again, smirking as he eased in more. Craig whined, his back arching. Ronnie felt good to his heat, and his hips began to rock before he could control it.

"Please, fuck me. Please." His whines were rising in pitch now. Ronnie crooned to him, easily beginning to thrust into him, stroking his cock with one hand. Ronnie was amazing inside him and fuck - his back arched again involuntarily and he keened, gripping Ronnie's forearms.

"You're just the prettiest thing," Ronnie sighed against his neck, pace increasing, faster, harder, slamming in deep. "Who owns you, baby?"

"You," Craig whimpered. "F-fuck - Daddy, I - mnn-"

Craig was cut off by a high-pitched moan as Ronnie hit his sweet spot. He pulled himself back into the older's thrusts, begging and gasping for more. He felt the familiar sensation, akin to hot water sliding down his body; he wouldn't last much longer like this.

"I'm cumming," He panted, nose scrunching. "F-fuck - please - please please please-"

"Cum for me, prettyboy. Then I'll blow my load inside you."

Craig's legs tightened around Ronnie's waist and he released with a loud cry of ecstasy, spilling on his own chest. Ronnie groaned lowly, and in another couple of thrusts came deep in Craig's chamber. It was pure heaven. After a moment Ronnie pulled out and sank onto the bed, pulling Craig against his chest. The younger man was still shaking, face flushed, brown eyes half lidded. Ronnie circled him protectively, possessively, nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Mine," Ronnie mumbled. "Got it?"

"Yours," Craig agreed exhaustedly, nosing against Ronnie's chest. He felt like he could sleep for ages now; his grip on the world was already beginning to slip. Ronnie's thumb wove gentle circles on his back and it was so, so hard to stay awake like this, warm and safe.

There was nowhere he'd rather be.


	4. AN

SO  
i've lost the drive for this, honestly. burned myself out writing it i guess. so for now the previous chapter is the last. i may come back to this story?? i don't know yet. but yeah - just an update.  
  
-ash


End file.
